


Калека

by mciron2013



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mutilation, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Дик отказался стать оруженосцем Алвы, не смог вовремя найти хорошего врача и потерял руку. Искалеченный герцог Окделл больше не нужен ни Мирабелле, ни Людям Чести. Но наступает время, когда без него может погибнуть весь мир.
Kudos: 7





	Калека

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13.
> 
> Бета - Jenni.

Осень подступила незаметно. Сначала дни стали чуть короче и холоднее, потом листва деревьев то здесь, то там начала вспыхивать жёлтым и оранжевым, и Дик с тоской думал, что скоро снова придётся возвращаться в замок к суровой матушке, так и не сменившей гнев на милость, к запуганным сёстрам, молитвам и холодным стенам. В лесу, дремучем, словно в сказке, не было ни призывов к давно оставившему мир Создателю, ни нищеты, ни упрёков. Там можно было прижаться щекой к шершавому стволу столетнего дуба, прислушаться к тому, как в глубине течёт древесный сок, и нашептать дереву рассказ про свои беды.  
Дик и хотел бы забыть, что с ним случилось в столице, но никак не мог: обрубок руки всё время был перед глазами, и часто юноша лежал ночью в темноте, думая, что было бы, если бы его не укусила крыса, если бы его кто-нибудь взял в оруженосцы, если бы попался хороший лекарь…  
Вернувшись домой изувеченным и беспомощным, он поразился тому, каким на самом деле был замок и его обитатели. Оказывается, в холодных стенах давно и прочно поселилась бессильная ненависть к королю, к богатым дворянам, к образу жизни в столице, ко всему яркому, светлому и радостному. Матушка полагала, что аскеза способствует смирению, — и девочки терпели полуголодное существование и одевались беднее монашек. Она считала, что Дик должен убить Первого маршала, но тут её надежды разбились об горькую действительность — и Мирабелла неистовствовала, обвиняя не крыс, не лекарей и не Людей Чести, а сына.  
Ричард покорно вытерпел пощёчины и овсянку на завтрак, обед и ужин, вытерпел искренние слёзы Айрис и унылые вечера в зале у камина — рядом, но не вместе. Вытерпел даже жалость в глазах слуг, но когда понял, что каменные стены давят на него, мешая дышать, собрал в сумку нехитрые пожитки и ушёл куда глаза глядят. Так поступали герои в сказках старой Нэн, когда им казалось, что они больше ничего не смогут сделать.  
Втайне он надеялся, что его растерзают дикие звери, но этого не случилось. В сутках пешего пути от замка, его, голодного и замёрзшего, подобрал лесник и приютил, ни словом, ни делом не показывая, что узнал надорского герцога. Очень скоро Дику стало стыдно, что он так плохо относился к простолюдинам, выделяя разве что замковых слуг. Лесник был куда приятнее, чем постоянно недовольная матушка, и он никак не указывал Дику на его увечье. Ричард долго не мог поверить, что старый Хью держит его у себя просто так, и всё порывался помочь чем-нибудь по хозяйству, забыв, кто он такой. В конце концов, как он рассудил, герцог Окделл и Повелитель Скал не может быть калекой, а значит, все титулы и регалии остались в прошлом. Разбогатеет ли вдруг Надор или провалится под землю, его совершенно не волновало.  
Теперь Дик знал, как варить похлёбку, умел кое-как колоть лучину и носил в ведре воду из ручья. Наловчился с одной рукой, но не мог ни привыкнуть, ни забыть.  
Иногда ему снилось, что никакой крысы не было и его рука на месте, тем больнее было просыпаться и снова становиться безродным калекой. Летом он стал уходить далеко от дома и долго бродил между камней и деревьев, и тогда ему под вечер начинало казаться, будто и те, и другие что-то пытаются ему сказать и словно шепчут на ухо.  
Но по осени, когда Дик дрожал в своём износившемся тряпье, Хью засобирался в деревню, к людям, где было легче пережить зиму, и Ричарду тоже пришлось отправляться восвояси. Он даже не удивился, поняв, что никто и не подумал его искать, не удивился бы и если у ворот замка ему велели убираться прочь.  
Айрис, несмотря на запреты матушки, бросилась ему на шею и шепнула, что все слуги прекрасно знали, где он, но сказали только ей.  
Мирабелла поджала губы и осмотрела сына, потом велела отправляться в часовню и молиться. Всю зиму Дик, изнывая от тоски, читал молитвы вместе с сёстрами, бродил по замку, перелистывал немногие сохранившиеся книги и втайне мечтал заболеть и умереть. Ведь всё равно уже ничего нельзя было исправить. Зима выстудила его до самого сердца, и порой юноша даже не узнавал себя в зеркале: глаза провалились, около губ появились складки, да и вообще ему часто казалось, что он сходит с ума. Но хуже всего были злые усталые камни замка, которые ночами обвиняли и грозили, и Дик уже не мог слышать их вкрадчивый шёпот.  
На то, чтобы отогреться, ушла почти половина лета. Снова Ричард сбежал, никому ничего не сказав: ему не нужны были лживые утешения. В лесу казалось, будто никакой столицы нет на свете, что не было Лаик, не было площади и обидного отказа, нет Ворона и не надо никому мстить. Дик подолгу лежал на прогретых солнцем камнях и слушал, как они ворчат. Тогда ему тоже хотелось стать камнем, но, увы, это было невозможно. О самоубийстве он не думал, полагая, что всё случится само, и поэтому вторая зима его едва не убила. О трёх или четырёх месяцах он помнил только то, что лежал в жару или кашлял, но весна зачем-то вдохнула в него новую жизнь, отняв её разом у Баловника и у старой Нэн; эта потеря задела Дика больнее, чем он привык показывать, отгораживаясь равнодушной маской, позаимствованной у Валентина. Впрочем, был ли этот Валентин на самом деле или Ричард его попросту выдумал?  
Однажды, когда он ещё не успел сбежать в лес, в замок пришло письмо от Арно Сэ, который не забыл своего однокорытника. Дик безразлично отдал нераспечатанный конверт матушке, и она немедленно сожгла его в пламени свечи. Тогда Айрис показала брату спасённое письмо Йогана и Норберта Катершванцев, и он с трудом вспомнил, кто это такие. Бергеры писали о какой-то войне и Ракане, который пытался захватить трон в Олларии; все слова по отдельности были понятны, но вместе составляли мало относящуюся к жизни Дика бессмыслицу. Он сжёг письмо так же, как и матушка, и тогда Айрис расплакалась и призналась, что уже успела тайком написать и отправить ответ. Молчания Ричарда она испугалась сильнее, чем злости, но Дику и вправду было всё равно, скомпрометировала себя сестра или нет и что написала в ответе. Он просто собрался и ушёл, чтобы, если полузабытым людям вздумается приехать, они не застали его.  
И вот теперь снова была осень; Ричард бродил по тропам, обнимал деревья и дышал ещё тёплым воздухом, впитывая тепло, словно пытаясь запасти его на зиму. Он знал, что однажды его жизнь снова изменится, но уже не мечтал о смерти. Ведь камни шептали всё громче.  
* * *  
Дик прошёл по оленьей тропе, задержался у старого ясеня, поглядел на небо и не спеша стал взбираться по каменистому склону, за который изогнутыми корнями цеплялись деревья. На другой стороне он едва не оступился на скользких камнях, а потом пошёл, всё больше удаляясь от их с Хью избушки.  
Сначала Дик услышал фырканье, а потом за поворотом тропинки наткнулся на вороного коня в богатой упряжи. Он был так огромен и страшен, что юноша непроизвольно подался назад и едва не упал, поскользнувшись. Конь косился на Дика злющими глазами и всем своим видом показывал, что лучше не подходить.  
Справа зашуршали кусты, и Дик поскорее юркнул за дерево. Появился хозяин коня. Он нёс глухо булькающую походную флягу, наверное, ходил набрать воды в одном из бесчисленных местных родников. Ричард сморгнул. Ему, привыкшему к надорской нищете, показалась оскорблением та роскошь, с которой был одет неизвестный путник.  
Тот прицепил флягу к седлу и обернулся.  
— Выходите, юноша, я вас не съем, — сказал он.  
Дик показался, втянув голову в плечи и зачем-то пряча обрубок руки. Рядом с этим человеком ему было мучительно стыдно своей нищеты и увечья. Исподлобья он оглядывал его. Незнакомец чем-то походил на южанина, хотя был не смуглым, а белокожим. Да и что южанину делать в надорских дебрях?  
— Видите ли, сударь, я тут кое-кого ищу, — вкрадчиво произнёс путник. — Некоего Ричарда Окделла. Говорят, он живёт в этих местах. Вы, случаем, не знаете, где именно?  
Ричард испуганно вскинул глаза, сразу поняв, что пришла беда или, того хуже, — смерть. Впрочем, что может быть плохого в такой прекрасной на вид смерти?  
— Н-нет, я не знаю… — пролепетал он. Путник внимательно осматривал его потрёпанную одежду, котомку и руку.  
— Мне говорили, Ричард Окделл — высокий русоволосый юноша с серыми глазами, а ещё он пару лет назад лишился правой кисти…  
Дик закусил губу: он сообразил, что гость наверняка сначала заглянул в замок, а без эскорта он быть не мог, значит, неизвестно, что сейчас творится дома…  
— Со стены меня весьма неучтиво обстреляли, но, к счастью, так бездарно, что даже не поцарапали, — белозубо усмехнулся путник, и от его улыбки Дику захотелось сжаться и забиться между валунов. Конечно, чего он ещё ждал, кроме насмешки?  
— Но один из ваших слуг меня догнал и сообщил, что вы удалились от мира, господин герцог…  
— Простите, — сказал Дик. — Я отвык от… чужих.  
Может, это в самом деле просто гонец с каким-нибудь распоряжением из столицы, а Ричард настолько одичал, что красивые и добротные вещи кажутся ему роскошью? Он не чувствовал опасности, и поэтому было тревожно.  
— Вы приехали с каким-то указом? — спросил он. — Если да, обратитесь к графу Лараку, он мой опекун… всё ещё… кажется… Или уже нет?  
Юноша попытался вспомнить, сколько ему лет, и не смог. Казалось, что очень-очень много.  
— Нет, мне нужны вы, — ответил путник, внимательно глядя на него. Глаза у него были цвета неба, и Ричарду это внезапно понравилось.  
— Могу я узнать ваше имя?  
Путник слегка поклонился, не отводя глаз.  
— Рокэ Алва, регент Талига, к вашим услугам.  
Сначала Дик не поверил своим ушам. Кэналлийский ворон, убийца его отца, стоял на надорской земле, и она не разверзалась под ним. И как он сразу не догадался? В Лаик, кажется, говорили, что конь Алвы — чёрное чудовище, а сам он прекрасен, как Леворукий. И вот его цвета, чёрный и синий… И Ричард обрадовался.  
— В таком случае я вынужден вас убить, — сказал он, вытаскивая из мягких ножен широкий нож, подаренный лесничим.  
Алва окинул его изумлённым взглядом и не двинулся с места.  
— Могу я перед смертью узнать, зачем?  
— Вы убили моего отца, — пояснил Дик и начал обходить его сбоку. — И это будет месть. Матушка обрадуется.  
— Позвольте возразить, вряд ли её порадует вид моего трупа, — сказал Алва, не делая никаких попыток защититься. Наверное, он понимал, что Дик прав.  
— Неправда, если я принесу матушке вашу голову, она обрадуется и перестанет гневаться, — сообщил Дик, перехватывая нож поудобнее. Конечно, трудно будет отпиливать трупу голову этим ножом, да ещё с одной рукой, но ничего, он справится. Схватит за длинные чёрные лохмы и бросит перед матушкой, то-то она будет счастлива…  
— А она на вас, как вы выразились, гневалась?  
— Да, но скоро не будет.  
— И за что же?  
— За руку…  
Алва не нашёлся что ответить, и Дик был ему благодарен. Он сосредоточился и бросился на него, замахиваясь ножом.  
Тут же клинок, блеснув, отлетел в сторону и затерялся в корнях деревьев, а Ричард попал в крепкий захват. Всё пропало, теперь матушка никогда-никогда не сжалится над ним, назло ему будет мучить девочек… всё пропало…  
— Ненавижу! Убийца! Тварь! — выкрикивал Дик, извиваясь и пытаясь оттолкнуть Алву. Но что он мог своим обрубком? А здоровую руку Ворон сжимал как в тисках.  
— А теперь послушайте меня, юноша, — заговорил он, хорошенько встряхнув Дика. — Не знаю, что вы там себе напридумывали, мне это глубоко безразлично. Я приехал к вам по делу, и вы должны отправиться со мной.  
— Я никуда не поеду, — процедил Дик.  
— Не поедете? Даже если речь идёт о спасении страны?  
— Мне плевать на страну.  
— Конечно, сидеть здесь и оплакивать самого себя — перспектива гораздо лучше, — оскалился Алва, и было видно, что он едва сдерживает ярость. — Я полагал, вы храбрее и честнее.  
Дика это никак не задело. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень уставшим, и ему захотелось, чтобы этот человек уехал и оставил его наедине с камнями и деревьями.  
— Я не поеду, оставьте меня, — сказал он. — Я только очень жалею, что не сумел вас убить.  
— Можете попробовать ещё раз, — ответил Алва, вдруг оттолкнул его и одним прыжком взлетел на коня. Дик подобрал нож и неловко сунул его обратно в ножны. Сейчас Ворон уедет, и кто знает, когда они встретятся снова…  
— Последний раз спрашиваю: вы едете?  
— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Дик. И тут же на него словно налетел чёрно-синий вихрь.  
Ричард пришёл в себя уже в седле. Он сидел боком, Алва крепко держал его поперёк груди, а чудовищный конь крупной рысью скакал по тропе.  
— Н-нет! — охнул Дик, пытаясь вывернуться. — Нет-нет-нет…  
Но Ворон не обращал никакого внимания на его робкие попытки, и Дику стало страшно. Он хотел отомстить, а вместо этого попался сам. Кто теперь его спасёт, если Алва вспомнил про Ричарда и решил закончить начатое? Но почему же не убил сразу?..  
Дик сообразил и облился холодным потом. Конечно, Ворон хочет вдоволь поглумиться над ним. Будь Дик ему достойным соперником, Алва устроил бы поединок, но сейчас он наверняка несказанно обрадовался бессилию Ричарда. Все говорят, что Алва жесток, кровожаден и мастер выдумывать новые пытки. И что его ждёт теперь? Наверное, он отрубит Дику вторую руку, чтобы посмотреть, что будет, — совсем как деревенские ребятишки, которые по очереди отрывают лапки лягушкам. Или выколет глаза… или посадит на цепь…  
И Ричард снова потянулся за ножом, стараясь раньше времени не выдать себя неосторожным движением. Он мог бы поклясться на Эсператии, что был осторожен, но Алва каким-то чудом заметил, куда он тянется, и выхватил нож сам.  
— Жалкая железяка, — сказал он, покрутив им перед носом оцепеневшего Дика. — Где вы только её взяли…  
И он сунул нож в седельную сумку, куда Дик точно не смог бы дотянуться.  
Ричард опустил голову и стал молча глотать слёзы ужаса. Хорошо, что Ворон в перчатках: даже если слеза попадёт ему на руку, он не почувствует…  
Мимо пролетали кусты, деревья, камни, но Дик плохо понимал, куда Алва везёт его. Кажется, сейчас они выедут на дорогу, ведущую к замку…  
— Юноша, вас так расстраивает моё присутствие рядом? К сожалению, вам придётся некоторое время потерпеть это прискорбное неудобство, — издевательским тоном произнес Алва.  
Это стало последней каплей. Гордости у Дика теперь быть не могло, а будущие мучения представлялись настолько ужасными, что он не выдержал и, всхлипывая, стал просить у Алвы лёгкой смерти.  
— У вас весьма живое воображение, — заметил тот, внимательно выслушав его мольбы. — Вы не пробовали сочинять трагедии? Мне сдаётся, вы могли бы снискать себе славу Дидериха!  
Дик примолк, пытаясь понять, о чём Алва говорит, и слёзы прекратились сами собой.  
Вскоре они догнали небольшой конный отряд, состоящий из кэналлийцев. Дик старательно отворачивался, когда с ними поравнялся один из них и о чём-то заговорил с Алвой.  
Ричарда вскоре пересадили на запасную лошадь. Он не ездил уже давно, и лошадь сразу почувствовала его неуверенность, взбрыкнула, едва не выбросив Дика из седла.  
— Так не пойдёт, — поморщился Алва, который, восседая поодаль на своём чудовище, с брезгливым выражением наблюдал за тем, как Дик цепляется здоровой рукой за конскую гриву. — Вы собираетесь свернуть шею по дороге? Нет, юноша, с лошадью придётся повременить… Забирайтесь обратно на Моро, ездить вы не умеете.  
Дик только кивнул, решив быть послушным, и не спросил, куда они едут. Даже не оглянулся на повороте дороги, с которого можно было увидеть самую высокую башню родного замка.  
* * *  
Прошло два дня, и всё это время отряд двигался на юг.  
На привалах Ричард сначала боялся есть в присутствии чужих, думал, что все вот-вот начнут над ним смеяться, и то и дело ронял еду на колени, но потом дело пошло на лад. Алва и не собирался его пытать; Ворон ходил легко и стремительно, раздавал указания, а в пути напевал что-то на непонятном мелодичном языке.  
«Я должен убить Алву», — изредка напоминал себе Дик, но это желание больше не было страстным и жгучим, а словно покрылось патиной.  
На каком-то постоялом дворе Ворон расположился, как в дворцовых покоях, и Ричард не мог надивиться той лёгкости, с которой он относился ко всему вокруг. В лёгкости этой чувствовался надрыв и глубоко спрятанные чувства, но Дик отлично успел выучить, куда не стоит лезть.  
В этом же трактире к Дику вдруг взялась приставать служанка, полноватая рябая девица, но он кое-как выскользнул из объятий и шёпота и бросился в комнату.  
— Что же вы не почтили девицу своим вниманием? — насмешливо спросил Ворон, заглянув к нему немного погодя. — Или крестьянские барышни не стоят внимания сиятельного герцога?  
Дик уже понял, что Алва не хочет обидеть, а просто своеобразно шутит, наверное, так принято в высшем свете.  
— Она мне не понравилась, — сказал он, сообразив между прочим, что подразумевается под словом «внимание». Лечь в одну постель с этой рябой уродиной и делать с ней то, что… Впрочем, что именно в таких случаях положено делать, Дик представлял смутно.  
Алва ничего на это не сказал.  
Ещё через некоторое время они достигли расположившегося около одной деревни военного лагеря.  
Закат разлился на полнеба, тянуло дымом, тихо фыркали лошади. Дик увидел большого белого пса, который стоял возле дороги. Пёс басовито гавкнул на подъехавший отряд и счёл свои обязанности по охране лагеря выполненными.  
Алва легко спустил Дика с седла, спрыгнул сам, огляделся. Дик тоже осмотрелся по сторонам и не сразу заметил, что Алва уже с кем-то говорит. Незнакомец стоял к Дику спиной и говорил громко, не стесняясь фамильярного тона.  
— Рокэ! — восклицал он, похлопывая Алву по плечу. — Наконец-то! Котик уже пробовал выть на луну из-за твоего отсутствия, а я подумывал присоединиться к нему! Тут скучнее, чем где бы то ни было!  
— Котик, скорее всего, выл из-за отсутствия подруги жизни, — ответил Ворон. Дик понял, что он по-своему рад встрече, и на всякий случай отступил, машинально поддёргивая рукав вниз. Приятель Алвы ему сразу не понравился, он был одет небрежно и просто, во всей его манере держаться чувствовалось что-то напыщенное.  
— Ждём только Эпинэ, он задерживается в столице, — сообщил тот тем временем и обернулся. — А я смотрю, твоя поездка увенчалась успехом?  
Дик посмотрел исподлобья: шумные люди ему не нравились никогда.  
— Позвольте представить, Ричард, герцог Окделл, — церемонно сказал Ворон. — Виконт Марсель Валме, мой офицер по особым поручениям.  
Дик уставился в землю. Теперь придётся вспоминать, как это — правила поведения, придётся думать, что, кому и как сказать. Впрочем, нужно ли? Душой он остался в лесу, где не было придуманных людьми правил.  
Виконт быстро окинул взглядом потрёпанное кружево, обрамляющее пустоту, и его улыбка стала натянутой.  
— Я рад знакомству, герцог, — сообщил он, но потрепать Дика по плечу не рискнул.  
Алва направился к лагерю, набросил повод Моро на коновязь. Дик шёл за ним как приклеенный, боялся оставаться один среди незнакомых людей. А Ворон уже здоровался с каким-то светловолосым офицером в чёрно-белом мундире.  
— Добрый вечер, герцог Окделл, — раздался рядом с Диком ничего не выражающий голос. Ричард чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности: кому это удалось подкрасться к нему так близко? В строгом молодом мужчине с полковничьей перевязью он с трудом узнал Валентина.  
— Добрый вечер, граф Васспард, — в тон однокорытнику ответил он.  
— Уже герцог Придд, — без выражения поправил Валентин. — Как вам показалась дорога?  
— Не слишком тяжела, — сказал Дик; привитый когда-то в Лаик навык светской беседы поднял голову, как змея среди прелых листьев. — Впрочем, даже если бы я и… — он вовремя прикусил язык, но Валентин уже изобразил на лице заинтересованность.  
— Вы не хотели ехать?  
— Не имел ни малейшего желания, — сознался Дик. Почему-то очень хотелось рассказать хоть кому-нибудь, что произошло в лесу, и казалось, именно Валентин должен понять правильно.  
— Господин регент всегда умел настоять на своём, — усмехнулся Придд. — Вам уже показали вашу палатку?  
— Нет.  
— Пойдёмте, я покажу, — Валентин увлёк его за собой вглубь лагеря. — Полагаю, ваше присутствие сейчас не требуется.  
Дик откинул полог, заглянул и обернулся на пороге.  
— Валентин, простите… а вы не знаете, зачем я вдруг понадобился Алве?  
— А он вам не сказал?  
— Нет…  
— В таком случае, я не считаю себя вправе разглашать цель поездки, — отчеканил Валентин. — Обустраивайтесь, ужин вам принесут.  
— Герцог Придд, — повинуясь неясному порыву, окликнул его Дик. — Примите мои соболезнования.  
— Вы мои тоже, — холодно ответил Валентин и ушёл.  
Дик забрался вглубь палатки, повалился на походную кровать, душа подступающие слёзы. Неизвестно, зачем Алва вытащил его из надорской глуши, но ясно было, что теперь лучше держать язык за зубами, иначе будет очень больно. За что Валентин так с ним обошёлся? Он ведь в самом деле сожалел о его потере, он знал, что такое, когда умирает отец… Вот и закончилось всё взаимопонимание, зря Дик подумал, что спрут может его понять…  
— Спите, юноша?  
Алва заглянул в палатку, впустив свежий ночной воздух и белого мотылька, который стал биться о натянутую ткань. Дик понял, что в самом деле задремал.  
— Да, немного…  
Регент хмыкнул, чем-то звякнул, и Ричард стал догадываться, что и в этот раз они ночуют вместе. Зажглась лампа; в её свете Ворон казался тощей хищной тенью.  
— Хм, юноша, вы даже не соизволили поужинать?  
Дик поднялся на койке.  
— Я не слышал, как принесли…  
Он задумался: может, стоит спросить, ведь Алва всё знает о придворной жизни…  
— Господин регент, есть ли причина, по которой Валентин мог оскорбиться в ответ на мои соболезнования?  
Ворон сел на вторую койку и стащил сапоги.  
— Потому что зачастую соболезнования сами преследуют своей целью оскорбить, даже если вы этого не замечаете. Особенно если они неискренние. Так что вы там ему сказали?  
— Я просто сказал: примите мои соболезнования…  
— Наверное, вы хорошо знали покойного супрема? — ехидно спросил Алва.  
— Я? Н-нет… — растерялся Дик.  
— А раз нет, то нужно было просто промолчать. Садитесь есть, юноша, утро вечера мудренее. С виконтом и Котиком вы познакомились, Валентина увидели, а Эмиля Савиньяка, Жермона Ариго и ещё нескольких человек я представлю вам завтра. Но если хотите что-то спросить, спрашивайте.  
Дик почувствовал что-то вроде слабого интереса.  
— В стране был переворот?  
— Не переворот, а его попытка. Гоганы выкопали в Агарисе Альдо Ракана и попробовали посадить его на трон. Сейчас мы разгребаем последствия кратковременного правления сего во всех отношениях достойного человека.  
Такого яда в голосе регента Дик ещё не слышал.  
— А он сам?  
— Убит.  
Дик опустил голову. Матушка раньше говорила ему, что Раканы — надежда на возвращение Великой Талигойи, но теперь страной вновь правит Ворон…  
— Разочарованы, юноша? — усмехнулся Алва. — Это полезно… Ещё вопросы?  
— А вы… не встречали эра Августа?  
— Последний раз я видел господина кансилльера на эшафоте, — хладнокровно ответил Ворон.  
— Что?! — ахнул Дик, не сдержавшись. — Но за что?! Он же… он же…  
— Зарезал её величество Катарину Оллар? — любезно подсказал Алва.  
— Вы лжёте! — закричал Ричард. — Он не мог!  
Но тут же он вспомнил, какими страшными словами называл его эр Август в день святого Фабиана; эти слова снова зазвучали у него в голове, как будто кансилльер был рядом.  
Алва ничего не ответил, уделяя больше внимания ужину, а Дику вдруг совсем расхотелось есть.  
* * *  
На следующее утро приехал Эпинэ с небольшим отрядом. Дик ни разу не встречал его, но знал, что это друг их семьи, участвовавший в восстании. Выглядывая из палатки, он рассматривал усталого человека с седой прядью в волосах, но выйти не рискнул. Он отлично помнил, как матушка отреагировала на его увечье, и не хотел повторения, тем более что Робера он совсем не знал.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что рядом не оказалось никого, кроме солдат, которые не могли ему помешать, он пошёл к Котику, как раз в это время терзавшему чей-то сапог. Волкодава он не боялся, сразу поняв, что тот являет собой воплощённое дружелюбие.  
— Котик! — ласково сказал Дик, подойдя к псу. — Дурище, что ж ты делаешь? У кого ты сапог украл?  
— Да не крал он энтот сапог, вашбродь! — вдруг вмешался какой-то солдат. — Его ихбродие сами отдали, на потеху, значится…  
Через несколько минут Дик слушал рассказ о том, как Котик вцепился в ляжку одному теньенту, который обожал мучить окружающих стихами Барботты, и хохотал до слёз. Потом, взяв пса за сапог, который тот и не подумал выпустить из пасти, Дик отвёл его за палатки и стал играть в перетягивание. С одной рукой было тяжело, и Котик то и дело побеждал, но потом благородно предлагал противнику отыграться.  
Дик, устав, бросил сапог и присел на желтеющую траву.  
— И это Повелитель Скал? — раздался совсем рядом голос Придда.  
— Но другого же нет, — возразил голос генерала Ариго.  
Вздрогнув, Дик сообразил, что по случайности оказался рядом с палаткой, в которой, вероятно, шло совещание. Вот почему никого из новых знакомых не было видно! Ричард прислушался.  
— Рокэ, вы расскажете ему? — этот голос был совсем незнаком, наверное, говорил Эпинэ.  
— Боюсь, придётся потерпеть, герцог способен на неожиданные глупости, — лениво ответил Алва. — А так как он нам полезен, то терять его нельзя. Марсель…  
— А если он откажется? — спросил Эмиль Савиньяк.  
— Не откажется… — всё тем же тоном ответил регент. — Он хочет правды — он её получит. Хочет любви или утешения — попробую сыграть свою роль хорошо.  
Котик вскочил, мотая хвостом: из-за палатки показался виконт Валме и ослепительно улыбнулся заледеневшему Дику.  
— Я смотрю, вы поладили? Неужели вы, герцог, тоже знаете собачье слово? Или у вас случайно завалялся в кармане пряник?  
— Собачье слово? — переспросил Ричард, не поняв ничего из того, что ему сказал Марсель.  
— О да, собачье слово, так говорят. Не сидите на земле, можете простудиться.  
Дик плохо понимал, куда виконт ведёт его, не слушал его болтовню. Он очнулся в чужой палатке, со стаканом вина в руке и Котиком у ног.  
— Послушайте, Ричард, — серьёзно заговорил Валме. — Я не знаю, как много вы слышали, но поверьте, что никто здесь не хочет вам вреда и не будет насмехаться за вашей спиной.  
— Пока я нужен для каких-то неведомых целей, — злобно сказал Дик и ополовинил стакан. Он не боялся, что за дерзость его выгонят из лагеря, ведь его хотят как-то использовать, значит, пока можно пить вино, от которого давно отвык, вкусно есть и играть с Котиком, не думая, что однажды это всё закончится.  
— Рокэ очень скрытен и недоверчив, — согласился виконт. — К счастью, я могу назвать себя его другом. Я знаю, что вы наслушались всяких россказней про него… Но поверьте, вы ценны для него просто так, сами по себе, а не из-за ритуала.  
— К-какого ритуала? — вздрогнул Дик.  
Валме поморщился, досадуя на свою болтливость, потом вздохнул:  
— Хорошо, ведь вы всё равно узнаете. Мы едем в Гальтары, чтобы обратиться к древней силе.  
— Зачем? — содрогнулся Дик, представив, как его заставляют участвовать в богопротивном языческом обряде.  
— Скоро Излом, — пояснил виконт. — Есть основания полагать, что страна не переживёт его. А кто забыл прошлое… — он пожал плечами. — Сами знаете.  
— Но ведь можно обратиться к Создателю… — пролепетал Дик.  
Валме оценивающе посмотрел на него:  
— Простите, если оскорбляю ваши чувства, герцог. Мне известно, что ваша семья исповедует эсператизм, но, как показала практика, эсператистские и олларианские обряды только быстрее приближают конец. Полтора года назад из Агариса ушли все крысы, затем магнусы ордена Истины поголовно сошли с ума. Диспут между олларианским и эсператистским священником в Олларии закончился погромами. И это далеко не всё. Рокэ полагает, эти события — звенья одной цепи.  
— И поэтому вы решили обратиться к языческой магии, — прошептал Дик. — Поэтому Повелители собираются в одном месте. Я — Скалы, Валентин — Волны, Робер — Молнии, Алва — Ветер…  
— Рокэ не Ветер, — поправил Валме. — Повелитель Ветра — Жермон Ариго.  
Дик удивлённо посмотрел на него:  
— А кто же тогда…  
— Ракан. Алва — Ракан. И не спрашивайте меня, как.  
Дик не нашёлся что ответить.  
— Да, герцог, зачастую оказывается так, что правда, которую нам преподносят, совсем не правда. Надо только разобраться, чтобы понять, где реальное, а где подлог, — безжалостно говорил виконт. — Так что, вы согласны на ритуал?  
— Господин Валме, я думаю, Ричарду нужно прийти в себя после того, что вы ему сказали.  
Дик обернулся: полог был откинут, на пороге стоял Робер Эпинэ.  
* * *  
Было страшновато идти вместе с почти незнакомым человеком по полю, удаляясь от лагеря, и не спасало даже присутствие Котика, которому виконт велел на всякий случай пойти следом.  
— Прости меня, Ричард, — потерянно говорил герцог Эпинэ. — Если бы мне было позволено покинуть Агарис, я бы нашёл способ с тобой повидаться. Я и не знал, что с тобой случилось несчастье. Этот переворот был страшным делом… — он нервно усмехнулся. — Кажется, я за полгода нормально выспался только несколько дней назад…  
Дик молчал, сцепив зубы. К счастью, нож ему вернули, как только Алва уверился, что он не в состоянии убежать.  
— Ричард? Прости меня…  
Они приостановились на пригорке, и Эпинэ потянулся обнять Дика, но тот уже был готов к этому: отпрянув, он взмахнул ножом перед носом Робера.  
— Дик, что с тобой?!  
— Я вас не знаю или не помню, — Ричард попятился. — Я не знаю, какой вы на самом деле и зачем увели меня сюда. Я не знаю, что это за ритуал и что будет после него, я даже защититься не могу, так почему я должен вам верить?  
— Лэйэ Астрапэ… — потрясённо прошептал Робер, даже не думая бояться сверкающего клинка, и в его глазах был ужас и жалость. — Дикон… кто с тобой это сделал?  
— Как вам, вероятно, уже сообщили, меня укусила крыса, — процедил Дик.  
— Да нет, я не про это, а…  
Эпинэ подался вперёд, как будто знал, что Ричард только угрожает и ударить по-настоящему не сможет, и Дик оказался у него в объятиях.  
Это было не страшно, по крайней мере, не страшнее, чем когда его обнимал Алва, не давая упасть с седла, но Дик всё равно на всякий случай коснулся ножом шеи новоявленного друга.  
— Тебе нечего бояться, — заверил его Эпинэ, тактично не замечая лезвия, и взъерошил Ричарду волосы. Юноша опешил, всё шло совсем не так, как он ожидал. — Не будешь?  
— Не буду, — выдавил Дик. — Наверное. Только вы меня отпустите, а то мне… непривычно.  
Они медленно прогуливались, обходя лагерь по большой дуге, Котик носился по полю, обгоняя их и шурша травой, а Дик не знал, о чём говорить.  
— Как ты относишься к Алве? — вдруг спросил Робер.  
— Я его ненавижу, — выпалил Дик давно заученное и смутился. — То есть, я должен его убить, но у меня не получилось.  
— Ненавидеть тоже больше не получается? — прищурился Эпинэ.  
— Откуда вы… Нет, это неважно. Он убил моего отца, убил подло и бесчестно, поэтому я должен отомстить. Матушка так говорила.  
— А ты сам как думаешь?  
— Я… — растерялся Дик. — Ну, наверное, так же.  
— Так же или наверное?  
— Вообще-то, я не могу представить, как его убиваю. Раньше мог, а теперь нет.  
— Теперь — это когда оказалось, что он не то чудовище, которым ты его себе представлял?  
— Эр Робер, откуда вы всё знаете? — забывшись, воскликнул Дик.  
Повелитель Молний выглядел усталым и печальным.  
— А если я скажу, что Ворон убил Эгмонта в честном бою?  
— Как он мог быть честным? — взвился Ричард, забыв, что нужно быть тихим и послушным. — Отец хромал!  
— Это была линия, — просто ответил Эпинэ, и воздух вокруг Дика вдруг стал душным и вязким. — Иначе бы Эгмонта с позором казнили, а Ворон дал ему шанс умереть достойно. Дик, что с тобой? Дик!  
Ричард сел прямо на землю, открывая рот и задыхаясь. Котик суматошно ткнулся ему в ухо, Робер подхватил за локти. Когда приступ удушья прошёл, оказалось, что Дик весь дрожит и не может сказать двух слов. Они вернулись в лагерь, и Дик почти висел на Эпинэ, едва перебирая ногами. Иноходец затащил его в палатку, помог улечься, но Ричард тут же вскочил.  
— Эр Робер, это правда?  
— Я готов в этом поклясться.  
— А почему тогда матушка… — начал Дик, прикусил губу и опасливо посмотрел на Эпинэ. — Эр Робер, а можно вы меня опять обнимете? — шёпотом попросил он.  
Вместо ответа Робер сел рядом с ним и крепко обхватил за плечи, боясь отпустить. Ричард молча обвил его за пояс левой рукой и замолчал. Так и застал их чем-то довольный регент, ворвавшийся в палатку.  
* * *  
Отряд собрался быстро, за какой-то час, и Дик, у которого не было ничего, кроме ножа и потрёпанной одежды, только потерянно ходил туда-сюда, ожидая остальных. Котик постоянно сопел где-то позади и справа, и Ричард даже стал подозревать, что виконт ревнует своего питомца.  
— Уже собрались, юноша? — пролетел мимо Алва и умчался, не дождавшись ответа. Дик подошёл к коновязи и встал рядом с Моро. На другую лошадь ему не хотелось, и пусть все смотрят, ему всё равно. Конь злобно покосился на него и фыркнул. Несмотря на то, что Ричард уже ездил на нём, дружить с ним мориск явно был не намерен. Так он и стоял, пока Ворон не вырос рядом, словно из-под земли.  
Дик сидел на Моро позади регента и радовался, что на несколько часов оказался в безопасности. Однако нужно было постоянно следить за собой, чтобы не обхватить Алву за пояс покалеченной рукой — кому приятно, опуская глаза, постоянно видеть его обрубок?  
Отряд растянулся по дороге. Первыми ехали Алва и Дик, затем остальные. Котик лениво трусил позади всех, а Валме, беспокоясь, чтобы он не потерялся, постоянно приостанавливался.  
— И как много Эпинэ вам успел сказать?  
Дик так ушёл в свои мысли, что даже вздрогнул от негромкого вопроса Ворона.  
— Я… ну…  
— Весьма содержательно, юноша. Смею предположить, он рассказал вам, как именно я убил вашего батюшку, а ещё — как трудно было в Агарисе питаться одной морковкой. Что же вы молчите?  
— А что отвечать, если вы и так всё знаете? — грубо сказал Дик. Не выкинет же его Алва из седла посередине дороги. Хотя вдруг…  
— И вы, узнав про линию, внезапно прониклись ко мне всепрощением, любовью и чем там полагается проникаться истинному эсператисту? — продолжал издеваться Ворон. — Иначе как объяснить то, что вы цепляетесь за меня как утопающий за соломинку?  
Дик поспешно разжал хватку, Алва пришпорил Моро и оторвался от отряда, чтобы никто не мог их услышать.  
— Ну так что, юноша? Прониклись?  
— Не знаю…  
— Ну, в любом случае, я рад, что вы отказались от намерения меня зарезать. Или не отказались?  
Дик промолчал, уткнувшись лбом Ворону в спину, и, к счастью, тот больше не стал подшучивать над ним.  
На постоялый двор они ввалились ближе к ночи, промокшие под дождём, голодные и усталые. Алва приказал согреть воды, взял шмыгающего Дика за шиворот и потащил мыться. До отупевшего от усталости Ричарда не сразу дошло, что Ворон, похоже, собрался ему помогать.  
— Не надо… я сам… — залепетал он, когда регент стремительно вытряхнул его из промокших насквозь куртки и штанов. Дик ужаснулся, вспомнив, какие слухи ходили в Лаик о распущенности Алвы.  
— Да перестаньте вы дёргаться, чего я там не видел? — прикрикнул регент, отбрасывая в сторону его панталоны. — Быстро в воду!  
— Потому что я нужен вам здоровым? — огрызнулся Дик, чувствуя, что покраснел даже спиной и грудью, но всё же сел в лохань.  
— Здоровым и красивым, — подтвердил Алва и вылил ему на голову ковш горячей воды. Вода стекала по лицу, по мокрым волосам, и Дик не сразу понял, что плачет, кривясь.  
— Юноша! Разрубленный Змей, да что с вами такое?!  
Ричард поднял голову, ничего не видя из-за слёз.  
— Кра…сивым… так надо мной ещё… не издевались…  
Алва присел на низкую табуретку рядом с лоханью.  
— Имею честь вам сообщить, герцог Окделл, что вы нюня и размазня. У вас живы сёстры и мать. У вас есть ваши владения, которые никто не отнимал. Вас не изгнали, не заставили питаться хлебом и водой. А вот у Эпинэ, например, не осталось вообще никого, и он пять лет провёл в изгнании и ел то, что перепадало, а иногда не перепадало ничего. Вы сидели в своём Надоре, а он сначала помогал Ракану завоевать престол, а потом пытался остановить кровопролитие. Но при этом он не жалеет себя, а работает, чтобы вернуть всё как было. Вы же считаете себя самым несчастным на свете человеком, ну так и не удивляйтесь, что отношение к вам соответствующее.  
Алва засучил рукава рубашки.  
— Наклоняйтесь, спину потру.  
* * *  
Дик долго ворочался в темноте. Спать ему не хотелось. Откуда-то снизу доносился едва слышный шёпот: это камни фундамента радовались, что Повелитель близко. Заснуть Дик так и не смог и в самый глухой час ночи осторожно вышел на улицу.  
Дождь уже закончился, было ясно, и холодная луна отражалась в большой луже у ворот. Дик прошёлся по двору от двери до конюшни и обратно, шарахнулся от шевельнувшегося в тени белого пятна и с облегчением вздохнул, узнав Котика.  
— Ты чего здесь? — спросил он шёпотом. — Неужели Валме выгнал?  
Потом Ричард присел возле стены дома, опираясь спиной о радостно подрагивающие камни, от которых совсем не было холодно. Ему почему-то было спокойно, несмотря на всё, что он узнал за последние дни. Как будто один камень ложился к другому или кто-то умелыми сколами счищал с него слой за слоем, открывая то, чего он раньше в себе не подозревал.  
Луна колыхнулась в луже, поднял голову Котик, скрипнула дверь. На крыльце возникла тонкая фигура, кутающаяся в плащ: Валентину тоже не спалось.  
Они застыли в нескольких шагах друг от друга. Дик криво усмехнулся.  
— Надеюсь, вы проснулись не от того, что дом трясёт как во время землетрясения? — спросил он.  
— Землетрясения? — недоумённо спросил Валентин.  
— Не обращайте внимания, право слово, — пошёл на попятную Дик, сообразив, что даже если Придд тоже Повелитель, не стоит ему обо всём рассказывать.  
— Раз уж нам не спится, лучше присесть вместе на ступеньки, они деревянные, будет теплее, — сухо заметил Придд.  
Чувствовать его присутствие плечом и коленом было странно и неловко, и Дик постарался отодвинуться, но в этот момент Валентин без предупреждения накинул ему на плечи край своего плаща, и отпрянуть значило оскорбить его ещё раз. Ричард сидел, весь натянутый как струна: что говорить Придду, он не знал.  
— Вы слышите воду? — ляпнул он внезапно, позабыв, что теперь придётся объяснять, с чего такие вопросы. Но Валентин не удивился, только чинно наклонил голову:  
— Слышу. Она… поёт.  
— И камни тоже поют, — прошептал Дик. Ему вдруг стало тепло от того, что Придд всё же понял его.  
— А сейчас они радуются? — тоже шёпотом спросил Валентин, как будто прислушиваясь.  
— Да-а, — мечтательно ответил Ричард. — Они обрадовались, что я рядом. Матушка раньше ругала меня за такие вещи… Ой, опять я…  
— Что «опять»?  
— Много болтаю… — смутился Дик. Не стоило бы так отзываться о матери, что она в чужих глазах сразу становилась мегерой.  
— Вы, вероятно, много молчали?  
— Да, я… — начал Ричард и запнулся, сообразив, что продолжает болтать.  
— Я тоже много молчал, — невозмутимо сказал Придд. — Генерал Ариго однажды дал мне понять, что это когда-нибудь обернётся против меня, и поэтому мне пришлось срочно… — он усмехнулся, — учиться вести себя по-человечески.  
— Валентин, а разве не всё ли равно, кто и что будет о вас говорить?  
Придд вдруг как будто бы смутился.  
— Нет, не всё равно. Можете мне не верить, но…  
Валентин замолк, и Дик вдруг очень хорошо понял, что он опечален.  
— Одиночество? — догадался он.  
Придд резко поднял голову, как спугнутая лань.  
— Теперь уже нет, — напряжённым тоном ответил он.  
— Я вам не враг, — усмехнулся Дик.  
— Я знаю.  
Луна от края переместилась в центр лужи, а двое юношей продолжали сидеть на крыльце.  
— Валентин…  
— Да, Ричард?  
— А вы боитесь?  
Придд приобнял его за плечи, хоть и неловко.  
— Есть пророчество, герцог Алва говорил нам о нём. В этом пророчестве сказано, что на Изломе Четверо должны встретиться, но неизвестно, как это произойдёт. Вот мы вместе. И поверьте мне, я тоже воспитывался в эсператистском духе. Однако есть вещи… которые нужно понимать. И они не имеют отношения к эсператизму.  
— Я не об этом, — тихо сказал Дик.  
— Вы говорите о том, опасен ли этот ритуал? — Валентин помолчал. — Речь идёт о целом мире. Я полагаю, что способен отдать жизнь за этот мир.  
— Почему именно вы? — испугался Дик.  
— Потому что из нас пятерых только у меня есть наследники, — сухо ответил Придд, и Дик догадался, что он тоже разоткровенничался против воли. — Простите, мне кажется, стало слишком холодно…  
Ричард послушно поднялся, отдал плащ.  
Луна в луже блеснула ярким, по поверхности воды прошла рябь. Калитка отворилась, и во двор вошли двое.  
— Герцог Эпинэ, граф Ариго, — кивнул Придд.  
— А вам, молодые люди, что не спится? — вполголоса спросил генерал.  
Дик пожал плечами.  
— Странная ночь, — заметил Робер. — Я глаз не мог сомкнуть. Мы с Жермоном пошли прогуляться…  
— И немного заплутали в трёх соснах, — усмехнулся Ариго.  
Дик не услышал скрипа двери, только почувствовал чужое присутствие.  
— Четверых Один призвал, — раздался насмешливый голос Алвы.  
* * *  
В комнате, которую занимали Эпинэ и Ариго, расселись кто где, однако причины ночного бдения Дик не понимал.  
— Восхитительная ночь, правда? — сказал Алва, вольготно располагаясь на кровати, пока Валентин разливал вино по стаканам. Дик потонул в терпком вкусе и даже не прислушивался, о чём говорят рядом. Было вправду как-то странно и почему-то хорошо, словно бессонница сроднила их пятерых. «Мы — Повелители, — думал юноша, но мысли ворочались тяжело, как каменные глыбы. — И мы должны… должны…»  
Валентин, расположившись на подоконнике открытого окна, что-то негромко рассказывал, как всегда, с серьёзным видом. Дику было хорошо видно его лицо, с одной стороны освещённое тёплым светом свечей. На крыльце он говорил, что вода тоже поёт, и это следовало обдумать. А Молнии и Ветер могут петь? Ветер — наверняка, а Молнии… разве что шипеть или разить врагов… Робер никак не был похож на орудие небесной кары; он больше клевал носом, чем принимал участие в разговоре, впрочем, как и сам Дик.  
Ричард сидел на полу в ногах Алвы, вертел в руке опустевший стакан и не знал, что он может рассказать этим людям, которых совсем не знает. Регент вспоминал какую-то Каммористу, и медлительные звуки его голоса успокаивали. Дику очень хотелось опустить голову ему на колено, но он сдерживался из последних сил, прекрасно понимая, как такое будет воспринято. Вряд ли кто-то не знает, что говорят об Алве за его спиной. Ричард не видел, как Робер указал регенту глазами на него, устало привалившегося к ножке кровати, и потому вздрогнул, когда ему на макушку опустилась тёплая ладонь:  
— Что, юноша, я вижу, наши разговоры вам утомительны?  
— Я… да… то есть, нет, — растерялся Дик. — А кто такая Каммориста?  
— Понятно, — вздохнул Ворон. — Эту историю вы послушаете в другой раз. Ну а сейчас отправляйтесь-ка спать, таскать вас на руках никто не горит желанием, правда, господа?  
Тихий и жалобный звон разбившегося стакана прозвучал в вязкой, наполненной запахом воска и осени тишине оглушительно громко. Ветер колыхал белую занавеску, Валентин стоял спиной к ним и смотрел на что-то во дворе. Дик сообразил, что комната находится на первом этаже. Неужели явились какие-то враги? Но кто?  
Придд беспомощно обернулся, сверкнул глазами и вовсе перестал быть похожим на того серьёзного, уверенного в себе молодого мужчину, которого Дик не узнал несколько дней назад в лагере. Но до двери было далеко, и Валентин всхлипнул сквозь зубы:  
— Да, я сейчас… я иду…  
И легко вспрыгнул на подоконник.  
Алва сорвался с места, ухитрившись не зашибить Дика, который с ужасом смотрел, как такой спокойный обычно Валентин, ругаясь и о чём-то умоляя, пытается вырваться из рук у Ворона и что-то понявшего Эпинэ, который поспешил закрыть ему рот рукой. Никогда раньше Ричард не думал, что человек может стонать так глухо и отчаянно. Дик примёрз к месту: происходило что-то страшное, и он понимал, что лучше не вмешиваться, но камни молчали, хоть и перестали даже тихо гудеть, словно затаились в ожидании.  
Ворон кивнул Ариго, и тот встал на его место, перехватив руки Придда, а сам регент шагнул к окну.  
— Уходи, — сказал он, обращаясь к тому, кто стоял во дворе.  
— Росио, — услышал Дик глухой голос снаружи. — Росио, не надо… я не хочу никому зла.  
— Уходи, — был непреклонен Алва. — Дикон, свечи!  
Ричард подхватился с места, поднёс ему подсвечник с пятью свечами. Алва дунул на одну, осталось четыре, и Дик стал понимать. Он заглянул через плечо Ворона и увидел, что во дворе стоит незнакомый юноша. Луна хорошо освещала его тонкую фигуру и лицо, так похожее на лицо шумно дышащего и мотающего головой Валентина. Неужели…  
Додумать Дик не успел, юноша шагнул ближе к открытому окну, протянул руки.  
— Росио, поверь, я никогда не причиню Тино вреда… никому из вас. Отпусти его, я хотел только поговорить.  
— Пусть четыре Скалы защитят от стрел, сколько бы их ни было, — брякнул Дик, потрясённый своей догадкой. Он не был уверен, что остальные тоже знают древний заговор, но, к его изумлению, Робер подхватил волшебные слова. Валентин забился с удвоенной силой, но Дик понял, что он не вырвется.  
Ариго произнёс свою строчку, и Алва торжественно закончил то, что не мог сказать Валентин. Выходец — а Ричард уже не сомневался, кто это, — покачал головой и отступил в тень. Луна, как назло, скрылась за тучами, и больше в темноте ничто не выдавало движения. Ворон захлопнул окно и запер на задвижку. Эпинэ рассматривал укушенную ладонь.  
— Валентин.  
Освобождённый Придд смотрел исподлобья и не двигался, видимо, понимал, что, пытаясь стереть мокрые дорожки со щёк, будет выглядеть глупо. Дик предусмотрительно наполнил свой стакан вином и сунул Повелителю Волн. Валентина усадили на постель, стакан дрожал у него в руке и зубы стучали об его край.  
— Зачем вы… почему вы не дали мне поговорить с ним?  
Ариго, переглянувшись с Вороном, покачал головой. Придд смотрел в одну точку, выталкивая слова:  
— Зачем… он редко приходит… а теперь совсем не придёт… он так мне помогал…  
Алва, не думая насмехаться, присел рядом с ним:  
— Валентин, вы понимаете, что говорите? Он бы забрал вас и…  
Придд вскинул покрасневшие глаза:  
— Джастин не забрал бы. Я уже выходил к нему и касался его… и я жив. Я же его брат, он меня не тронет…  
— Но он выходец! — не удержался Робер.  
— Нет, — тихо сказал Валентин. — Тот, кто отказался от мести за свою смерть, перестаёт быть выходцем и становится другим…  
Алва слушал внимательно, и Ричард вдруг почувствовал укол ревности при виде того, как сильно и в то же время нежно Ворон обнимает Придда. Но это было недопустимо, и он спрятал взгляд. С другой стороны, он бы и сам подошёл утешить бывшего однокорытника, если бы знал, что имеет на это право. Но обнимать Валентина искалеченной рукой казалось святотатством.  
Тот, однако, уже вскинул голову.  
— Прошу простить, я повёл себя ужасно. Герцог Эпинэ, примите мои извинения, это больше не повторится… я был не в себе.  
Дик восхитился: он бы не смог так быстро собраться с силами.  
Валентин встал, покачнулся и, не глядя ни на кого, вышел. Ариго бросился за ним поспешнее, чем того требовал этикет.  
Алва вздохнул, провёл руками по глазам.  
— Вы этого не ожидали? — спросил Робер.  
— Не ожидал, признаюсь. Кто же думал, что наш ледяной полковник водит дружбу с выходцами. Как и не знал о том, что есть несколько видов посмертного состояния, — Алва белозубо улыбнулся. — Какой бы вы предпочли?  
Дик вздрогнул от разговоров о смерти и перевёл взгляд на подоконник, где до сих пор стоял забытый шандал. Было пять, одна погасла… Казалось, в этом есть смысл.


End file.
